Eastern Danika
Danika I: This part of Danika was settled in 2,783 B.T by peoples of Central Orbis. The First Settlement in Danika was caled Incenia. Incenia was a settlement positioned in the middle of Danika itself. It Remained as the single largest settlement there until 950 B.T when northerners from Orbis migrated there they set up a settlement called Northverge and IceRidge. These settlements began to distance from their northern lineage and mix with the Bretlandish people. Eventually these people gained the name of Fani. Which in Danikan meant "The Mixing of the North and South". Eventually these people would begin to move their peoples from place to place. War did happen from time to time but it wasn't common. As Both people got along and began to establish a mutual respect for each other. It would not be until 715 D.T.R that Titus would invade with Several Legions. These Legions included the First Legio of Romika,The Sha Legion,The Yi & Yang Cohort Legion, and the Second Legio of Romika. The total amount of men was around 300,000-1,110,000 men. Titus easily captured the major cities and eventually Controlled all of Danika. Danika would remain under control by this new Imperial Reign until the Crisis of the 10th Century. During the 10th Century all Legions positioned in Irisha,Danika,and Grekland were called back to The Imperial City to deal with Northern Invaders. Danika however was left with one legon. The Second Legio of Romika was left behind and eventually though the legion did dissolve many of its men mixed in the weakened Danikan culture and created a new people The Bretans. The word Breta means in Romika "People of the Unknown world". Eventually Bretland would divide between two Populations the Bretans and the Frani. And eventually these peoples would create their own nations that would affect our world till this day... For the next 100 Years the Continent of Danika would be thrusted into a dark age and eventually would enter a long conflict with the Norks called the. Norkish-Danikan wars eventually Danika would win these wars and all signs of imperial remnants would cease to exist *Story on that later*. On the eastern part of Danika the peoples there would begin a system of feudalism to protect one another the lords kept the peasants safe. In Return the peasants worked for them. Eventually small states in the East would fight several wars creating duchies and baronies. However Bretland would eventually unite after the one last war called. The War of Bretland which lasted from 1255 A.T.F-1302 A.T.F where two nations The Confederation of Crotan Baronies and the Kingdom of Bretland would fight until the final battle of Gorgs Bridge. Where King James HeatherField would defeat Sir Robert Wallace and would unite the East Part of Danilka under the kingdom of Bretlan. Eventually The Kingdom would reform into a Empire/Commonwealth during the Sigmund Wars but that is a story for another day. Eventually all of Danika would fall under the Rule of Bretland after The Franikan-Bretish wars. Which saw Franika lose horribly due to their vastly outnumbered forces. However Eventually Danika would see Franika back as a nation by William the Unforgiving during the wars of Orbis. When the more modern ages hit The Nations of Bretland *in Eastern Danika* and Franika *Western Danika* would rule most of the known world for many years to come. Danika would hold the world's two largest colonial superpowers for many decades to come. And to this day Danika still holds the largest nations of the modern world. From its vast plains filled with fields of wheat. to its lush moist forest Danika endures for as the story goes. All that is born in Danika is truly remembered...